MINE!
by randomfics
Summary: Primus and Gaia get in a snarkfit over whom the Dinobots belong to.


"I think they're _my_ creations." Gaia said huffily, glowering at the giant robot across from her. "They have the image of several of my creations."

"But, they have _my_ spark." Primus declared, glowering back at Gaia. "And besides, they are quiet obviously mine."

"They are not!" Gaia snapped back. "They quiet obviously belong to me! Look at the smooth, clean aesthetics of them! And they were created on _my_ surface."

"But, it was my creations that created them, that even came up with the idea of them."

"They copied off of me! I had already created the template from which they used." Gaia snarled. Primus glowered back for a long moment, before slowly growling.

"The. Dinobots. Belong. To. Me."

"Pah! I already told you, they're _mine_. I created the dinosaurs, and I say they're mine."

"I gave them their sparks, and their sentience, whatever Wheeljack and Ratchet might think. I say that they're mine."

Gaia bristled slightly. "Why don't you and me settle this once and for all?"

"And how do you propose that?"

"We go directly to the Dinobots and ask them." Gaia declared. "Which Dinobot do you suggest?"

"Grimlock of course. I endowed him with greater intelligence then most of the other mechs think I did. He has the spark of a leader as well."

Gaia rolled her eyes, as she gestured, "Ooh, how very nice Mr. Giant Robot. Now, moving on to better things, who gets to transport him here?"

"Obviously me. He's my creation afterall."

"Is not!"

"Too!"

"Not!"

"Too!"

"Not!"

"Too!"

"Not!"

"Not!"

"Too!"

"Ha!"

"Why you!" Gaia, if she could, would've gladly launched herself and strangled the giant robot dead in that moment. Unfortunately, he was across the galaxy, and she had no hands. She'd of gladly traded all of the humans on her surface for one good pair of _hands_ right now... "I'll do it anyways!"

"Hah! Too late! I've already reached into the dimensional fabric and transported him to the world between worlds." Primus said smugly.

"WHY YOU LITTLE RAT!" Gaia screamed. "The second I get a chance, I'm going to kill you!"

"Hah, gotta catch me first. If you want me, I'll be talking to my creation."

Primus presence disappeared. Gaia fumed for a second more, before launching herself after the smug deity. What she would do for a good old set of hands and a throat to wrap themselves around.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Grimlock glanced around himself in confusion. The blank, empty landscape devoid even of light other then an odd glow that lightened up the darkness just around him. "What happen?"

"Grimlock." The voice echoed eerily in the darkness, but Grimlock found it soothing, despite its' crappy Hollywood like effects to it. "Do you know who I am?"

"No, me Grimlock not know."

"I am your creator-"

"Shut it! I'm his creator!" The clearly feminine voice broke in, shattering the first voice majestic quality. Grimlock rocked back on his heels as the two voices began to argue, feeling like as if he had missed the first movie and was watching a sequel. A horribly written sequel at that, seeming how there was no action, only shouting.

"You are not! How many times must I tell you that Grimlock and the Dinobots are under _my_ jurisdiction, not yours? My sparks, my people."

"They have the forms of _my_ creations, and they were created here on _me_. My template, my people." The female voice snapped, "Now, Grimlock, which do you prefer, Cybertron or Earth?"

"Huh? Me Grimlock no understand." Grimlock said in confusion, glowering out into the darkness. "Me Grimlock king! Me Grimlock belong to no one!"

Silence, before, "Wahahahaha!" The female voice broke down in gales of laughter. "Oh Primus, you should see your face!"

"Shut up!" The male voice said grumpily. "Your own face wasn't much better when he said that!"

"But, you-your face is too hilarious-" The female voice rapidly began to fade away, as she obviously began leaving. Grimlock shook his head in confusion. The other voice sighed.

"I suppose your right Grimlock. You are your own. But-"

Grimlock stiffened as a crushing weight descended behind the voice, more earth shattering then Optimus Primes ever could be, and Grimlock had to admit Prime could do 'earth shattering' well. "-do not think you can speak to us so tritely. I am still Primus, and I will not tolerate-"

"Oh go stuff it up your rear!" The female voice called. "He gave us his answer, so live with it! Stop being such a sore loser. No wonder Unicron wants to destroy you-"

"Watch it Gaia!" Primus warned.

Her own voice became just as powerful as his as she answered, "And what are you going to do?"

Grimlock snorted. "Me Grimlock want to go back to Ark now!" He shouted into the darkness at the voices. "Me Grimlock must stop him Snarl from killing him Slag."

For a moment, Grimlock thought the two voices were going to descend on him, before at last the male voice said, "Go."

Grimlock found himself infront of the Ark as Slag began to charge Snarl. "You, Slag! Stop!"

As he immersed himself into daily activities, the memory of the two voices quickly passed from his CPU.

The wind danced by, bringing two voices. "I still say they belong to me."

* * *

_a/n: First and foremost, I'd just like to say, this is a sort of AU of my other fic, since this is where Gaia and Nature are combined instead of separate, and in G1 instead of 2007._

_But R&R to tell me how you like, please. :)_


End file.
